


Strike One Strike Two

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blind Date, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby doesn't bat .1000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike One Strike Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Colby trying to get a date  
>  **Notes:** This is for mustangcandi for winning my tumblr 100 followers giveaway. It's a bit late so it's longer than the 300 words promised

Colby wanted the date with the French acrobat to go well. He really did. But at the end of the night, after a lot of talking, they had nothing in common. Politics was a particular sticking point. He'd been a solider, he had his beliefs and she had hers.

She'd had still been willing to sleep with him, just for fun, but Colby decided that his dry spell had been so long already that a little longer wouldn't really matter. 

He'd tried to act like it had gone well come Monday morning but David had known him just too long and called him on the lie.

~

Colby's usual bar was closed, apparently for health code violations. It was ridiculous. Everyone knew you just stuck to the beer and pretzels and listened to the music. Colby really needed a drink.

The next bar was two blocks up. It was called The Wall and he was expecting a Pink Floyd theme. Instead it was full of thin pretty boys, over primped in tight shirts. It didn't look like the type of place where you could actually just get a beer on tap but after the day he'd had he was willing to drink just about anything.

He was into his second appletini and was making headway with a pretty little blond who wanted to get into television writing when the DEA stormed through the doors.

Turns out The Wall was the main distribution point for half the ecstasy in LA. Colby was very glad he'd come straight from work and had his badge on him. Still took a bit of quick talking though.

~

Colby woke up in Charlie spare bedroom. He recognized it from various holidays where Alan had gotten a little too much wine and food into him.

There were two Tylenol and a bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table. There was also a note.

'We should talk. A&C'

He tried to remember anything that may have prompted that note. It had been Charlie and Amita's Welcome Back party and after the fifth bottle of Californian microbrew it was all a haze.

He stumbled downstairs, his head aching. On the table was hot coffee, orange juice, and warm oatmeal.

Charlie and Amita were also there. Amita was still in her nightgown; black with a white lace trim. A flash of a drunkenly slurred romantic confession crept to the surface. His face burned and he wanted to run. Instead Amita got up and gave him a peck on the lips. Charlie followed with a peck on the lips and a second on a burning cheek.

"Sit. Eat. We'll talk later."


End file.
